GAY
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: Gamme Absurde n Y, recueil de drabbles sur le thème quiproquos.
1. Chapter 1

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** -Mis à part les trois dernier il n'y a pas vraiment de chronologie entre les drabbles.

-Je vais tenter de poster tous les quinze jours.

* * *

><p>Naruto était dans un état secondaire, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentit de toute son existence. Il était partit haut, très haut dans les limbes du plaisir, il retenait à grand peine les gémissements de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche. Son univers entier était tourné vers le plaisir que lui apportait l'acte, juste un peu plus et il voyait les étoiles. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant et bien loin devant les expériences qu'il avait mené seul chez lui… Non ça s'était vraiment le nirvana.<p>

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais gouté d'aussi bon Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** Désolé, je devais poster dimanche, mais FF en a décidé autrement.

* * *

><p>Naruto observa la peau découverte sous lui, elle était belle, pâle presque opaline, il était heureux de pouvoir y laisser courir ses mains. Il surplombait entièrement un Sasuke allongé sous lui, il repris doucement son activité mouvant ses doigts faisait échapper au brun un gémissement de plaisir bien loin de sa retenue habituelle et Naruto était fier d'en être à l'origine. Il fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus durement butant contre une boule de nerfs et déclenchant un accros dans la respiration de Sasuke, Naruto en eu un sourire.<p>

**-Trouvée ! T'aimes ça, hein ?**

**-La ferme, et continues de masser…**


	3. Chapter 3

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait un sourire de loup repu, une certaine fierté brillait dans ses yeux en voyant Naruto affalé à côté de lui complétement débraillé, les vêtements en lambeaux. Il le regarda se retourner avec un gémissement de douleur, un sourire d'autant plus satisfait. Il devait avouer ne pas vraiment être dans un meilleur état, le visage fatigué, son tee-shirt ne tenant que grâce au col, il avait des marques de griffures sur le dos, le bras, une trace rouge dans le cou, les cheveux en bataille. Jamais rien n'égalerait la jouissance de se battre contre Naruto, surtout quand il gagnait.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** ARG, j'avais oublié que je devais poster Samedi...

* * *

><p>Sasuke prenait son pied, littéralement, il avait les lèvres gonflées, les yeux mi-clos, une mine béate, elle était belle la retenue des Uchiwa. Tout partait en vrille sous les yeux ravis de Naruto. Le brun avait les joues légèrement rougies, quelques gouttes au coin des lèvres. Il était une vision des plus érotiques pour Naruto et pour peu se dernier lui sauterait dessus, beaucoup trop excité. Il dégluti en voyant une goutte couler le long du menton de son vis-à-vis, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sasuke se laisser aller ainsi, il aurait du lui offrir des tomates bien plus tôt…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** Double drabble cette fois.

* * *

><p>En se laissant tomber sur la chaise Naruto ne pu retenir un cri de douleur, il avait pensé être mieux assis, mais non c'était pire, la douleur irradiait de ses reins à l'ensemble du dos ainsi. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait cédé à la demande de Sasuke, plus jamais, c'était une erreur monumentale ! Il avait mal aux fesses, il marchait en canard, il avait encore des feuilles dans les cheveux, parce que le brun avait jugé 'plus sympa' de faire ça en extérieur, il était crevé et cerise sur le gâteau, ils avaient été interrompu par la délégation de Suna, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. En plus il avait mal, surtout que voir Sasuke souriant d'un air pleinement satisfait à côté de lui, ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre, mais il n'avait plus la force. Il grinça des dents en bougeant sur sa chaise, en plus il se sentait puant, depuis qu'ils avaient fini il n'avait pas eu le courage de se trainer vers la salle de bain. Jamais plus il n'écouterait et céderait à Sasuke.<p>

-J'espère que t'as pris ton pied enfoiré, j'te jure jamais plus tu me reverra sur un putain de poney !


	6. Chapter 6

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** Double drabble cette fois.

* * *

><p>Sakura observait par la serrure, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Elle avait pu voir Naruto enlever son tee-shirt et le jeter, malheureusement il était tombé pille sur la poignée, bouchant la vue. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte.<p>

-Dépêche !

-Mais aide moi enfoiré.

-T'es pas assez grand pour te préparer tout seul ?

-Il veut pas passer !

Il y eu un blanc, puis un 'boom' et enfin un gémissement, Sakura vira au rose.

-Soit délicat bâtard !

-Moi aussi je t'aime abruti.

-Han, ça vient là !

-Lève un peu les hanches ça devrait aller tout seul.

Chez Sakura la bave commençait à couler alors que son imagination fertile représentait la scène.

-Tss, tu vas arrêter de te tortiller comme ça, j'peux plus rien faire là.

-J'voudrais t'y voir toi ! Ça fait mal !

-Han, c'est bon, je sens que sa glisse là.

-Ouais, ça vient, encore juste un peu, hn.

Il y eu un accros dans les respirations et Sakura se mis à saigner du nez puis tomba dans les pommes.

-Pourquoi t'avais mis mon jean ?

-j'avais parier qu'on faisait la même taille…


	7. Chapter 7

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** L'avant dernier de la gamme.

* * *

><p>Gaara tentait depuis plus d'une heure de joindre Naruto, il avait tenté son fixe, puis son portable, ça faisait deux fois qu'il tombait sur la messagerie et il retentait. Un halètement lui répondit.<p>

-A… Allo ?

-Naruto, c'est…

-P'tain bâtard arrête… Han…

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, à l'autre bout de la ligne les gémissements reprirent. Son ange n'était plus pur et on lui faisait comprendre en direct ! Il rougit en entendant un gémissement plus fort et un 'pitié Sasuke. ' Il préféra raccrocher brutalement alors que de l'autre côté de la ligne résonnait un :

-J'me rends c'est bon.

-T'es trop chatouilleux, c'est dingue…


	8. Chapter 8

**G.A.Y.**

**G**amme **A**bsurde n°**Y**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Hum, 'Sasuke X Naruto'…

**Thème :** Quiproquos.

**Rating :** K+, pour les éventuelles images mentales =P.

**Note :** The End =3

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps la rumeur courait dans tout Konoha et Suna, que les deux meilleurs partis étaient en couple… La rumeur avait commencée à un diner diplomatique où Sakura avait lâché la bombe devant Gaara qui avait lâché un 'je sais' sec. Depuis chacun guettait les deux hommes dans la rue jusqu'au jour où une morveuse vient les voir.<p>

-Dites, vous vous faites des poutous ?

-Hein ? Mais ça va pas ?

Naruto la regarda plus que surpris et se retourna vers Sasuke qui haussa les épaules. Tout le monde était au courant du couple qu'ils formaient, sauf les deux principaux concernés…

**END**


End file.
